


The Queen and the Fox

by ST_teller



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_teller/pseuds/ST_teller
Summary: This is an original short story. A romantic tale between a Queen and a Fox set in a fictional land made of mountain and ice.





	1. Chapter 1

** The Queen **

Once a upon a time, in a land made of mountains of ice lived a Queen. She ruled the cold harsh icy mountains with an iron fist but with a kind heart.  Her name is Queen Diana. She has a castle made of ice on top of the highest mountain in the land. She is waited upon by her servants, the snow people. They are short and built very similar to dwarfs. They have huge eyes and short stubby fingers. The men have long elaborate beard and moustaches. They are shaped into twists and braided. Together with their rosy cheeks and shiny bald heads they would always and they would waddle when they are in a rush would always make the Queen smile.  The women have long flowing hair that they all had them braided around their heads. Similarly, like their men they have rosy cheeks and warm smiles. The snow people are the only source of warmth in the icy cold castle.

The castle guarded by a group of polar bears. They guard the castle day and night. The biggest and meanest polar bear, Sarkis guards the main vault in the castle. The Queen found Sarkis badly injured after a territorial fight which he had lost to a bigger and younger polar bear. She took and made him the head of her guards. He guards the Queen’s most precious treasure. Her heart.

Her heart is kept in a huge vault. Her heart is kept frozen. Before dawn, the Queen would walk down to the deepest part of the castle to feed Sarkis and see her heart to make sure it stays frozen. The Queen would then walk up the stairs to her room to sleep.

The Queen has long thick white hair that reaches her waist. She wore the thickest coat made from the finest wool that is ever made. She has eyes that are as blue and as cold as the walls of ice of her castle. She has thin lips and white as the whitest finest parchment paper. Her skin is as smooth as frozen ice lake. Each night, at the stroke of midnight, the Queen along with her sleigh and pack of wolves take up to the sky filled stars. The Queen would pluck a handful of stars each night and return to her castle. She would use her magic to turn the stars into precious stones. The Queen would then give some of the precious stones to her trusted servant, Toros to bring them to the Bazaar in the land of Forever Summer. Toros will take at least 1 week to travel to the Bazaar upon his return will use the funds to trade the necessities for the castle. 


	2. The Fox

One night, when the Queen returned from her harvesting, she heard a crash in her working room. She rushed up to her room and closes the door behind her. She lit up the room with a swift movement of her hand. She looked around her tiny room for any sudden movements. Then she heard a soft rustling sound behind her working table beside the window. She approached the table with caution. She got down on her knees and saw a pair of yellow eyes under the table. As swift as an eagle, she grabbed it with both hands.  She felt it struggling under her grip. She swings it against the window on a full moon night to take a good look at the intruder.

She held it up against the window. She smiled. Looking back at her, a young fox whimpers in her hands. The young fox is so thin that she could see its rib cage. She called for her maid, Merry to fetch some food for it. She held it under her arm gently and sat down on a chair.  She laid it on her lap. She took out her handkerchief. It lay perfectly still as she quietly and slowly cleaned its sooty coat.

There was a knock on the door. Merry returned with a plate of food. She placed the plate on the floor. As soon as Merry’s hand left the plate, the young fox rushes to the plate and started to gobble down the food. The Queen smiled and dismissed Merry.

The young fox began to turn up every night, waiting to be fed. The young fox grew from being so thin to a healthy young fox. The young fox got so comfortable till it waited for the Queen in her own bedroom, fast asleep. Her trusted servant, Toros is the only one who dared to look her in the eye and voiced his distrust and disgust for the young fox. The Queen only smiled when Toros showed his displeasure. The young fox’s coat is no longer the colour of soot but it’s the colour of sunset. Its coat is now soft and beautiful much to the Queen’s pleasure.

Many moons later, as the Queen expected for the young fox to be waiting for her upon her return from harvesting. She rushed quickly up the stairs like the cold wind only to find the young fox not at its usual place. She clasps her hands like a little child happily, thinking the young fox is playing a game with her. The Queen walked towards her bedroom, without making a single sound. When she opened the door, the young fox is either on her bed. She expected it to be fast asleep waiting for her.

The Queen wondered where the fox could have been. She called for her maid, Merry and asked her whether she or anyone had seen the young fox. Merry shook her head. She was about to call out for Toros however she remembered that he had already left for the bazaar 2 days earlier. The Queen returned to her working room and started to work on her stars and at the same time wondering where could the fox be?


	3. The Heart

Soon the Queen refused to eat or drink. She had stopped going to harvest the stars in the night. Her eyes were no longer as blue as ice but black  with sadness. She used to care about her appearance however now she is a shadow of her former beautiful self. Her hair is in a mess; no longer had she combed her precious long thick white hair before she falls asleep at dawn. She did not even visit Sarkis at all, not even to feed him. Sarkis grew sad as he did not get to see his Queen. All she cared was the young fox.  Her servants grew worried for her. They tried their best to get her to eat or at least drink. She prefers to stay in her bed or sits in her working room, hoping the young fox would return to her.

More moons later, the Queen fell ill. She is bedridden, too weak to even move. Her servants tried to feed her porridge but she turned her face away at every attempt. Toros who unable to leave the castle for many moons for the Bazaar as he has nothing to trade with decided with the help of the rest of the snow people to bring her to Sarkis. He hoped that if she saw what she had done to Sarkis she would be cured.

They put her in a chair with wheels. They took half a day to bring the Queen to the deepest part of the castle. Further down they went, the darker it grew. For some of the snow people they had never been this part of the castle. Toros walked confidently in front, down the icy cold steps with a large torch guiding the way.

Soon they finally reached the final step; they put the chair with the Queen on the cold hard ice ground. Toros told the group to rest at the bottom of the steps while he pushed the Queen to see Sarkis. As closer they get, they could hear and smell Sarkis. His growls made Toros shake in his boots but he knows he need to do this. The stench of rotten food that was left untouched filled the entire cave. Whenever the snow people tried to approach to take the uneaten food, they got snapped by Sarkis.  

Toros took a deep breath and tried to hide his fear. He pushed the Queen as close to Sarkis as his fear could take him. Toros hid behind the Queen. He could hear Sarkis growl grew louder as he felt him approaching the Queen. Toros can feel Sarkis is directly in front of the Queen. Hoping to leave them both alone as he quietly moved backwards towards the entrance of the cave when he heard the Queen sobbing.

Sarkis majestic white coat is now dull and rough. The Queen run her fingers through his dull coat. She sobs again. She hugs Sarkis, tightly and fondly. Her tears slowly washes away the dirt and grime from Sarkis coat. Suddenly she stopped sobbing and stood up. She is still weak and has trouble standing up. Toros wanted to help her but she refused.  Sarkis helped by letting her use him as support. She walked towards the vault. She let her fingers go over the cold hard metal bar. Closing her eyes, letting herself remember what was behind the vault.

She opened the vault. To her horror, the heart was once on ice has melted the ice away. She could see the heart was bleeding. She screamed in horror and despair as she rushed in to try to stop the bleeding using her hands. She sobs. Sarkis is at the entrance of the vault. He moved slowly towards the Queen. She knelt down till they faced each other. They stood face to face till they could hear each other heartbeat. Sarkis took this moment to lick all the Queen’s tears from her cheeks. She smiled.

The Queen stood up and with the last ounce of energy she has, stopped the heart from bleeding by freezing it in a block of ice. Replaced the heart in the wall of ice and walked out the vault with Sarkis by her side.

Many, many moons later, the Queen has returned to her former self. It seems like an eternity for her regain her strength to return to harvesting. Her wolves missed her terribly and in turn she missed them. The snow people are happy that their Queen is happy again. She looks beautiful again as her long thick white hair shines in the moonlight.

One night, as the Queen returned from one of her harvesting night, heard a familiar sound. Cautiously, she opened the door to her working room. Behold, there is a large fox in the middle of the room. The fox has thick white coat. The Queen knows. She recognised the pair of yellow eyes. The fox lay its paws on her feet. The Queen moved away. She walked away from the fox towards a wardrobe. The fox again lay its paws on her feet with its head on her feet as well.

The Queen’s breathing begins to get hard. Her hand reaches into the wardrobe. She does not keep her eyes off the fox as her hand keep searching for something in the wardrobe. The fox kept its head down. Finally the Queen found what she has been looking for. Her hand reached out and grabbed the barrel.

“BANG!”

The sound echoed in the castle made the snow people stopped whatever they did and rushed to the Queen. Merry was first to reach the Queen’s working room. She covered her mouth as she gasped in horror. Soon, the crowd started to swell at the door as they wanted to see what had happened. Some managed to see, gasped or ran off.

The Queen’s working room was filled with blood. Chair, window, table and her wand, every nook and corner was covered with blood.  Her face and her clothes are covered with blood when she fired the shot. She calmly gave the long barrel gun to Merry and walked out the room.

The End


End file.
